Harrie Pot & the speedy weed
by Dokter Bogdan
Summary: An intearrestyng lokk on Harrie P. zeryes. Vatt if HArrie blaze it?


-([{ This is copyrigt by DrBogdan, pleas no steal ? BTW i ned monie so can u all donat to mie akount (leeel) !?

and oh, doesn't smoke weed home when mom is neer (or ded but min is ded lel) kk}])-

HARRIE POT & the speedy weed

Once ther was a boi who vas kalled hArrie but her name ws rellie Sheldon. Boi wanted onze a snake four his birday but his older brother, who vas a dokter not assvel (but not dokter Bogdan lel) and he was the on to get snake. He name it Severus,

Onze Severus Snake wwas liyng in gras ven he burned thea gras bie accidentist. he smoke thea gras and was verie high on weedsmokin and he sais „Harrie com pleas theres weed" and Harrie cum. „Where thea weat Severos har"Rie sai then but Sevorus laugt and sayd „lol Hary u so fockin stupit m8 i sai weed" and then thei laugs. Soverus snake then was reatz four som weed two smoke butt Herrie want the weed and kill Snape (Snake*), Many days. Later Harie was at thea station wayting four train butt was attak by gyant. „gyant, mor like gyant c"unt Harrie sai and giant was cri because he was actually born with a rather rare genealogical chronic gigantism. Nov gyant steeled Harrie and tok him on a misteriaus dank engine in the myst. Harrie was ok kauze he liked two be abusd bie men (but he told nobodi bekauze everywon vould think he gaye) and just silense and took it. not Peregrim lol ) and so he vas on thea spookie training.

aNd he sit on seets when doar is open and in walks red hair guy He ask if it be okay if she sit on the seet two but Harrie got rekt on some mad kush and he like „m8 get fockin stoned with me" end she sai „hey im Ron Weedly" and dey blaz it.

Next daai thei vent into. A castle that vas veri sp00ky and old and asiancent harrie ask Weedly where two go butt befour they do in kame profesour X and he sai: „I im porfessor X" and dey did not beleive bekause he loked like lex Lutor vith none hare. He ask studins two follov them and they do into a bigg palase vith fore tablets and lots of lots of lots of cjairs to sit. On the high tablet there vas Snoup Dokke and he vas headmasturbate. Snoope ask all to sit and be sort and they vur and magik joint vits they blaze to kno vere to sit. There was for roums; Griffindank (not peter lel) , Blazenclaw, Cocoapuff and Slythebigbossdogg. Ask Harrie two ron then „lolwut m9" butt it dun and hat said two him „u r the based god." And thei sit next to the gurl vat sai: „Hey i'm Harmio

Hormine-

Hermine-

Herminye-

Harmyn-

Hero-

Hy-

Hæ-

Hö-

Supercalifragilisticexpi-

IT WUS A BOYJ and he vas Cedick Mumbridge and vas a bad teetsher in Hogweed and h8ed evry m8.

Snopp Drake vas 420-in ven door is opend and in cumz Dr. Quidditch and screems: „THEAR IS A TROLE IN THE BASEDMENT!1!11!" and thei all go dovn and vas a spooky vitch assasin (not cread lel) vith trolefase. He vas kalled Sirirus White and vas a veri evyl man. Withe vitch kilz Snoep Lion and shave him beerd.

Threa dais l8r vaz thear a happie gaym 2selebr8 20. April. Harrie vaz in and Cedick and Ron. They vent to thea minyster of madkush and valk trough rooms ful of spooky cristal meth balls and into next vere treehead doge vaz guard. They kill and next dorr vaz keyz and next vaz chess and blablah. Final room was thea tjamber of sekkrets and he vas on little island surround by vater vith zomby peepuls. Butt ven reats island on boat, Cedick is magic attak! Harrie kats him kuikk and try sekond eyd but Cedick alreddit kill.

Then tha gohst of several snakes vas apering. „Harrie Pot, u take lyef form me so I tak weed fomr u!"

Harrie sai loud: „no pleas snake doesnt be that bad!"

Snake look deap in eies. „Thear is no snaek" in dark vois. „I amm Woldem8."

Vel fuk u Ron sai nd quickscope her.

„Huehueheuheueueueueueheuueueueueueueueueueuehueueueueueueuehueueueueueuehueueueueueueueuueueeuhhhhhhhhhheuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueueueeuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh" laufteread Woldem8. I am no posible kill essept bie weed!" He steel all harrie dank kush. „All your blaze are belong to us!"

„n0t to dai it is n0t m8" harrie sai vith heroik vois and lyft teh magik vinnin cupp fore gaym. He dive hands deap in and fin da magic joint vitz he lyft „oh zheit i kant smoerk all this grass bysel"f Harrie sai vehn sea Ron vas gone home plain Tertris. Ceerios visper in ear „Harie im not bad fore reel, hov i help?!" Arrieh: „Go fdind athenaras leef" Iriruss: „u w0t m8" Rrieha: „also kald kyngs leeef fella" Riussi: „Oh, i kno dat is a WEED" Riehar: „gewt sum m8iussir;kb0ss and hey go find. Cedick heel by weed and live and aktiv. Sudernlie, Ssnnopp Aslan is ryse upp! „I cum nov kus ripof narnya dat ripuff bieble" and started smorking joyhnt vitz Heri but Cedick uze it to kut of snake heed reel slomo and epig an Woldem8 dyd. Snyyp dodge doggd teh evil esplostioen.þ„He sai: I dye no but lel i g0 gohvarnmunt and sai dey pass anty-wead lows"" nd hari snope%cedik vir skard n feer bu zn0pe d0k sai ve smorke veet n n0e ayneeksistie n dei do bu froget misoinen toe storp govharanmuneted nd ved n0ve lgilt but vz k kuehz hauvrye vözh black

(PS: I suport weed suport by suportin weed suport so pleas suport and suport weed suport by suprotin weed supord zupoart pleass?)


End file.
